Boggy
Boggy is an amphibious fish-person cryptid who allegedly lives in Boggy's Bog swamp. He is the subject of the Boggy's Bog tourist attraction and also gained popularity when he was featured in a 1930s inkblot-style cartoon series. He appears in Secret of the Swamp as a suspect in the Murder of Richard Remington. Although the murder was framed to made it seem like he was the perpetrator, causing him to become the prime suspect, his actual existence is debated by the characters. Appearance Boggy's appearance changes from the original creature to the one used as the main attraction of Boggy's Bog. As Agent Folder describes,the real Boggy's appearance looks like some kind of frog-like amphibian creature with huge black eyes, a protruding crest, and three claws on his hands. There are no known records of Boggy's feet, but one of the clues reveals he has three claws on his feet (two in the front and one behind). The cartoon character used as the attraction for the park is slightly different, the main difference being the use of fins instead of claws on his arms and with hidden feet, as well as having larger and friendlier eyes to make him less threatening to the public. The costume that was used by Remington's killer is some kind of hybrid that share characteristics from both of the two versions of Boggy, taking the head, torso and "claws" from the real Boggy and the fins figure for the hands and the leg type from the cartoon character, adding also a pair of custom feet that resembles the ones from a frog. Personality As Boggy has more characteristics from an animal than a human, really little is known about the real creature, aside form the fact that it seems to dislike to be disturbed from his natural environment and everyone that invades his home. However, as seen in the end of Secret of the Swamp, he also seems to be non-violent towards people who try to help him, such as Grimoire and the Little Girl. The cartoon character, aside from the friendly appearance doesn't seem to have much personality. Story Background The original creature was discovered 60 years prior to the events in the game by an unnamed explorer that also interacted with a young, 20-year old Lady Weybridge. He drew many sketches of the creature and collected information about it, including the shape of its feet (but because he drew Weybridge on the back of the same page, he chose to leave that it with Weybridge as a gift). An unspecified time later, Richard Remington, along with the rest of his hunting party, arrived to the swamp on a mission to find and kill Boggy to transform it into a trophy. However, because of the many failed attempts from Richard to capture Boggy, the place became a protected area to stop the hunting parties he commanded. As a result, Richard bought the area to place a tourist attraction now known as Boggy's Bog with the secret motivation of someday finally catching Boggy and kill him. Richard even tried to throw Weybridge out of her own home, but after some time he gave up. Secret of the Swamp After the murder of Richard Remington, Boggy was found as the main suspect of the case. Later in the investigation, Grimoire finds out that someone else has been using a handmade Boggy costume to cover up his actions, as the real Boggy was never seen before then. Towards the end of the game, where Echo is found to be the real murderer of Richard Remington and tries to flee inside a tree trunk, the real Boggy emerges from the shadows and throws Echo back to the wooden pier. After that, the creature satres to Grimoire and just walks into the fog of the swamp to disappear. Trivia *Echo Everstone is a huge fan of Boggy, mostly for the cartoons he was featured in. *Boggy is most likely one of the escaped mystids from Tangle Tower. Gallery Boggy-Promo.jpg Boggy-Unidentified.jpg|Obscured photograph of Boggy BoggyDrawing.jpg|Drawing of Boggy Boggy-Statue.jpg|Boggy Statue BoggyCartoon.jpg|Inkblot Boggy cartoon Boggy-Memorabilia.jpg|Boggy memorabilia DetectiveGrimoire-BoggyCostume.jpg|Detective Grimoire with Boggy costume Category:Characters Category:Secret of the Swamp Characters Category:Suspects